Before the Second chance: Always meant to be
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Prequel of Sister of the Winchesters. No matter what God or the Devil had planed for them they could never kill one another. They understood each others pain, fear and love. Other's may not like it or understand but they will always be soulmates.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own…**

The last thing she remembered was being in her hotel room packing up and getting ready to leave when her phone alarm went off. She looked at it before rolling her eyes as she thought it was just another hoax. So she ignored it and continued on packing. That was until a loud horn blared throughout the building.

"What the hell is going on out there?" She muttered to herself as she looked out her window.

She saw people running away and driving like crazy. Reaching for her phone she was about to call her grandfather and see what was going on till her door was kicked down. Two masked men covered head to toe in black.

"Racheal Helsing Winchester?" One asked

"Who wants to know?" She glared

"Racheal, you have been selected by the Cooperative as one of the lucky few who will be taken to a safe location away from the blast." The guy said

"I don't think so buddy." She said with sass. "I'm not going anywhere without a fight.

True to her word she gave them a fight. She was kicking their asses to the point where one had to take out a dart gun and shoot her with a tranquilizer. Once the dart hit her she out like a light.

That's when she woke up in some kind of cage bunker with two other people, a woman named Emily Santos and a man named Timothy Campbel. After a few minutes the missiles dropped and the end had happened. Everyone silently mourned for those that they had lost.

.

.

.

Two weeks after the blast Racheal and the others had been held prisoners in the bunker. Racheal has tried many time trying to escape but they always ended up shooting her with darts. On the fourth day it came to the point for them to cuff her to a bar when they brought them their meal. Then one day the guards transported them all to one of the ten outposts; a fallout shelter that is supposed to be safe. After getting clean and making sure that they weren't contaminated they met the lady in charge of the place, Wilhemina Venable. She was a very stern person but Racheal could tell that she was one of those power hungry bitches.

"This is a fallout shelter?" Timothy asked

The woman was leading them down several hallways and turns.

"It is now." Venable said "For many years it serve as an exclusive boys school."

"What kind of boys school is subterranean?" Emily asked

"The Cooperative, to whom we owe our eternal gratitude, took ownership and converted it once they realized what was coming."

"The end?" Racheal asked

"No." Venable said as she turned to them. "The beginning."

"Oh goody." Racheal rolled her eyes.

"The Cooperative has plans far beyond the temporary cleansing fire of the bomb. The Cooperative is not made up of nations or armies. It's a collection of the dozen greatest minds mankind has to offer. The visionaries." She explained

"They weren't visionary enough to think we might be able to use some generators?" Timothy joked

Racheal chuckled.

"It may seem to you a regression Mr. Cambell, our way of life here. But you'd be dead wrong." Venable said "Technology is what destroyed the world. Social media gave people the illusion they were equal. Now that's all been swept away. The natural order will restore itself."

'Why do I feel like I'm back at the Iscariot secret academy.' Racheal mentally thought.

"I'll show you to your rooms. As purple you will each be furnished with a private suite." Venable said

"What's a purple?" Emily asked

They reached one room before the stern lady looked at them.

"The elite." Venable said seriously. "Those chosen to survive. This room is your's Emily."

Emily walked in the room and it was a little bare with a full size bed, a furniture around. She walked over to the closet and when she opened it up there were a lot of purple dresses. The site of them made both Emily and Racheal cringe in disgust.

"I'm supposed to wear this shit?" Emily asked

"In the Outpost, everyone knows their place. The Purples wear purple, the Greys, grey." Venable stated

"Who are the Greys?" Timothy asked

"Greys are our working ants." Venable said simply. "Still a necessary component of any functioning society. The Greys are here to serve. And grateful for the opportunity. The alternative being nuclear winter, cancer, death."

"So what are you?" Racheal asked as she noticed that was wearing just black.

"I am neither." Venable said "Rather I am the strong right arm of the Cooperative. Think of me as their face."

'Yeah, right.' Racheal rolled her eyes.

"So you're not a purple?" Emily asked

Venable said nothing as she had her back towards them. Racheal smirked as she knew that Emily hit a nerve.

'Good. This bitch needs to be taken down a peg or two.' She thought

She told them the rules of the place and continued to show Timothy and Racheal to their rooms. After Miss Venable showed him his room it was Racheal's turn. When they reached her room she was surprised on how bigger her room was. There was a king size round bed, a massive closet, a lot of victorian style furniture and it has its' own marble bathroom.

"Wow." Racheal said

Even Venable was surprised and envious of it but didn't say anything other than to get dressed properly for dinner before she left.

Racheal scoffed before heading to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. While the steamy hot water fell on her she sighed in blissed but kept a straight face. The young woman knew that she wasn't going to get along with Venable or any of these rich people so she had to think of an escape plan. From all the hallways that she saw she knew it'll take some time for her to figure a way out. She was a patient person at times but she has been known for her temper and those that mess with her always end up majorly hurt or dead.

After she was done she went to dried her hair and her body. When she was done she went through her large closet. She cringed at all the dresses that were purple. Dresses weren't her thing, ever, and purple wasn't her color. She tried looking for some pants but there was nothing so with huff Racheal choose a dress that was black on top but the bottom was a red violet color. When she finished with her make-up she headed out to find where the parlor room was. That's when she met the other survivors. After a few minutes with these people Racheal wished she was back at the bunker. The other survivors there were fucking spoiled rich people. There was a spoiled brat heiress, an old prude actress, a gay hair dresser, a talk show hostiess that Racheal wasn't familiar with but Timothy was, and two gay couple. One minute with them and Racheal wanted to bang her head against the wall. There were other people there that were dressed in grey servant outfits but they mostly kept to themselves.

Later it was dinner time. Everyone gathered around the long table while the Greys handed out the plates to the Purples. On the plate was some kind of gelatin cube.

'You gotta be kidding me.' Racheal thought as she poked at the thing.

"It's all we get." Gallant, the gay hair dresser said to her. "Don't be too disappointed."

"Darling, you don't know what disappointment is until you've slept with Yul Brynner." The old woman Evie said

The talk show hostess Dinah, explained to the new people about how the cubes had every vitamins that their body needs to help them survive. Everyone ate it slowly to savor it. Well, except for the spoiled brat Coco.

"I'm still hungry. I am so tired of the hunger." She whined as she stood up from her chair. "Fuck this bullshit! With all the thought that went into this place, they don't have a single bag of Pirate's Booty in the pantry?! For a hundred million dollars a ticket, I expect goddamn Gordon Ramsay in the kitchen cooking us real food!"

Racheal rolled their eyes at this.

Unknown to the brat Venable came walking into the room. The sound of her cane made everyone silent, even Coco. She walked towards the brat and slapped her hard. Everyone minus Racheal gasped.

"I'm going to be very clear so there will be no misunderstanding. We have enough nutrition for the next 18 months. And if our situation doesn't improve, you can count on less and less." Venable said

Coco nodded and sat back down.

"Situation?" Gallant asked "What is our situation?"

Venable and Mead looked at each other for a few minutes looking at them.

"We had a perimeter alert this morning." Venable said "Something penetrated the grounds. It was a carrier pigeon delivering a message for our benefactors."

"Wait. A pigeon?" Coco gasped in awe. "Can we eat it?"

"It was contaminated by the fallout." Mead stated

"Not to mention those things carry bird flu. No matter if we boil it or not it will still kill us." Racheal said in annoyance.

Coco and Evie glared at her but Racheal just smirked and flipped them off.

"There are no more governments. Only rotting mounds of corpses, too many to bury. Starving people kill for a piece of bread. Three outposts have been overrun. We are the last vestiges of civilized life on the planet. Be vigilant." Venable read from the paper she had in her hand.

"Everything we know is gone." Mead explained

It was hard for anyone to understand what was happening. In two weeks everything was destroyed and contaminated.

Before anyone could let this sink in four men in black clothes came in and whispered to Miss Mead. She said that they detected a spike of radiation in the room. Saving his own ass Gallant pointed at Racheal, Emily and Timothy since they just got there.

"You're a real bitch you that." Racheal glared at him.

He noticed how tightly she holding her knife and scooted away from her a little.

"No, no. We were checked when we got here. We're clean!" Emily said in panic.

"No, we went through decontamination." Timothy said "We were all cleared."

Miss Mead and one of the tall guards grabbed two radiation detectors and scanned everyone. Racheal, Emily and Timothy were clean, as well as the others. All except two. Gallant and one of the Gay couple Stu. They took them away all kicking and screaming. No one did anything and just watch. Racheal was the only one that didn't react as she watched Venable with calculated stare. Her instincts were telling her that this was bullshit and she needed to keep an eye on her and this Miss Mead.

On the inside Venable was enjoying every bit of their scared faces and wanted to smile but was able to keep a straight face. Then she noticed that the new girl Racheal was the only one that didn't seem scared of what was going on. She was too calm and she didn't like that.

'This girl is going to be trouble.' Venable thought

When Venable announced that it was bedtime everyone hurried to their rooms. Racheal locked her door and quickly got off the uncomfortable dress. Once she was dressed in a white nightgown she sat down on the comfortable bed, criss-crossed style. What Venable did was unnecessary and Racheal believed she needed to pay. So she closed her eyes concentrated on her powers. Unknown to these people she had many abilities that were unnatural. One of them happen to be creating creatures and other lifeforms out of thin air.

It wasn't long till she heard everyone screaming outside of her room. A smirk appeared on her face as she looked over her bed and saw a bunch of rats crawling out. She got up and after making sure on not stepping on them she opened her door. After letting them all out she walked out calmly and watch how everyone in the hallway ran out of their rooms screaming from the rats. Coco had screamed the loudest as there were a few on her and in her hair. Miss Mead and guards came used every weapon they had to kill the rats.

"What the hell! Where did they all come from?!" Timothy yelled as he tried to smash one.

"They must have come from the sewers!" Miss Mead said while hacking two with a blade.

"The bombs must have scared them further underground. Properly the pipes." Racheal shrugged while picking up one. "We should be grateful they're not cockroaches. Those things can fucking survive anything."

"Indeed." Miss Mead said as she hatched three more.

Everyone stopped dead silent as a much louder scream was heard throughout the halls.

"Oh shit." Miss Mead muttered before she and other guards hurried towards the scream.

"Where are they going?" Mallory (a grey) said

"I'll give you one guess. Who else isn't here to see what's going on." Racheal said as she petted the rat that was in her arms.

Miss Mead and the guards quickly made it to Venable rooms. They saw that most of the rats were heading there and squeezed through the door. The tall guard Fist kicked down the door and they were in shock at what they saw. On the floor was Venable herself, trying to fend off the rats that were crawling on her and trying to eat her. Mead and the others quickly pulled the rats off of her and took her out of the room.

From afar and hidden in the shadows Racheal smirked at the scene. With a wave of her hand a small piece of cheese appeared in her other hand and gave it to the rat that was on her shoulder. The rat quickly took it and started eating it.

"It may be the end of days but...at least I'll some fun here till I die." She said


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own…**

It has been 18 months since they've been stuck in Outpost 3.

18 fucking months.

It was driving everyone insane.

Racheal would have too if she hadn't found a way to entertain herself. Being a magical being has it perks. Like the day after the whole rat attack at Breakfast, instead of gelatin cubes Venable had the Grey's serve them actual meat. Almost everyone quickly ate it. Only Emily, Timothy, Andre and Racheal didn't right away as they had they their suspicious. Andre only thought it was a bribe to get over what happened to his boyfriend. That lasted only a few minutes before his hunger took over. Then Emily and Timothy started eating but still suspicious.

Racheal was the only one that still didn't eat it. One; where would they have kept the fresh meat if there was no electricity. The music that plays were battery radios or Phonograph. Two; it was the gleam in the bitch Venable's eyes that showed that she was up to something sinister.

It wasn't long till Andre noticed a human finger in his bowl and believed that they just ate Stu. Venable told them that it wasn't but only Evie, Coco, Gallant and Dinah believed her.

'_**Can you say, Sheeps to the slaughter, here?'**_

So it was time for another punishment. When it was bedtime and Venable was doing her nightly rounds to make sure that everyone where in their rooms. She turned to another hallway and that's when her eyes widen at what she saw. Standing there in the dim candle light was a nake beat up Stu.

"_Did you really think that will get away with what you've done to me?" Stu said weakly as he started wobbly walking towards her. "You think you have the right to play god with us._" Then his voice started to sound demonic. _"__**Well guess what bitch, your God can't save you here! You're in hell now! And I'm here to welcome you to it!"**_

Venable took out her gun and shot him in the head. His head leaned back as he was hit and looked like he was about to fall but didn't. Stu just let out a creepy joker laugh that send chills down her spine and he shot forwards, sprinting after her. Venable continued firing bullets at him before trying to runaway. He tackled her to the ground and once he pinned her to the ground he vomited out blood and guts all over her. Venable had her eyes closed as she screamed and thrash around that she didn't notice Miss. Mead and two guards hurrying towards her.

"Miss. Venable! Miss. Venable!" Miss Mead said as she grabbed ahold of the womans' arms.

Venable opened her eyes and didn't see Stu anywhere, but she saw that she was still covered in blood.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Miss Mead asked

"What's wrong! I'm covered in vile...blood that's what going on!" Venable yelled

"Blood? Where? What blood?" Miss Mead asked

"Don't you...Don't you see the blood?" Venable asked

Miss Mead and the guards shook their heads as she looked fine to them. They were unable to see what she was covered in.

That was her favorite time. Venable didn't stop shaking for a week and had Miss Mead follow her wherever she went. The guards started to think that she was losing it. Every now and then Racheal would conjured a walking dead Stu phantom to scare her. Her next targets were Coco, Evie and Gallant when they became too bitchy for her taste. She was like the new It and Freddy Krueger as she used her powers in their dreams and showed them their worst fears and personal hells. It may sound petty but it was the only entertainment she could get.

As time passes Racheal was able to make a few friends. She used to hang with Tim and Emily but stop when they became a secret couple, she didn't want to feel like a third wheel with them. So she became friends with two Greys; Missy and Gwen and a Purple that she didn't remember ever seeing, Chuck.

Missy, a hot headed latina with short hair and used to have blue streaks in her hair. Before the blast she was working two jobs to pay her for her college interwishen, working at a bar and a hair salon. She was a hard work that knew how to earn her way but didn't like taking crap from anyone, especially from Coco. That's how she and Racheal became friends.

Gwen was kind of an odd one that liked to talk about death and actual has long grey hair and had yellow green eyes. She was a med-students that was going to be a Coroner. Her family owned a morgue and she would help them with the bodies. That explain some things but that was not all. She even told them that she liked to design and make outfits for the deceased to make them look pretty. Racheal believed it was because she was different and odd that she became friends with the grey haired girl.

Chuck was 20 years older than them, a little short, has brown curly hair and a beard. He was a famous writer that was able to pay for his spot in the Outpost but didn't act like the other purples. At first Racheal thought that he was crazy and nearly killed him when he told her things that happened to her in her life. He explained to her that he had the ability to see things that happened in other people's lives and at times he could see things before they happen. She wasn't sure about him but decided to keep a close eye on him.

With them they were able to keep Racheal saned for the last 18 months as cabin fever was creeping up on everyone. Then came the day when food was running low. When it was breakfast time everyone was shocked to see that their cubes have gotten smaller. Once Venable announced that this will be their last breakfast and will only have one cube a day Coco and Gallant lost it.

"You can't be serious." Coco glared

"An effective dieting technique." Evie stated

"Yeah, so is starving to death!" Coco glared

Racheal just drowned them all out as she slowly ate her cube. She wasn't worried as has been conjuring herself and others (that she believe deserved it) food in their dreams. It was the only way so nobody would suspect her. As long as their bellies were full they didn't say anything about it. Then Gallant threw his plate and it looked like he was about to be killed till the alarms went off. Racheal noticed Chuck clenching his head as he was in pain. From what he told her before this was how his visions start. If there was a breach and Chuck suddenly had a vision there must be something wrong.

"Chuck, what's wrong?" She asked in a whisper

"New arrivals that are coming. I...I can't see their faces. I don't know why, this has never happened before." He said

"Are they a threat?" She asked

Chuck weakly nodded as his headache was getting bigger.

"Perimeter alert. There's been a breach." Fist said

With that said Venable send everyone back to their rooms until they are called for.

.

.

.

Outside the Outpost the gates opened as a carriage that was being pulled by two horses enter the grounds and stopped by entrance. Miss Mead and two guards dressed in radioactive suits came out with guns at the ready. They hadn't received word of any visitors coming, so they proceeded with caution. Two figures in radioactive resistant wear stepped off the carriage and one opened the carriage door to reveal the third member. The third man took the lead and stopped in front of Miss Mead and the guards.

"I need to speak to Ms. Venable." One said with authority as he showed Miss Mead an identification booklet.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Langdon." She said

He put the booklet away and passed her with the other two behind him.

"Tend to the animals." Langdon said with a lazy hand wave.

Once they were inside the three arrivals took off their suits and were shown to Ms. Venable's office. When they came to her office she saw that they were three young, tall and attractive men. One was a latin man with wavy black hair, brown eyes and had a wolf tribal tattoo on his neck. The second man that was eating a candy bar had short blonde hair with blue eyes and had a mischievous smirk once he saw her. The third man, who looked to be in charge had long blonde hair and blue eyes as well but looked so perfect. When he looked at her she felt darkness surrounding the room but didn't let it affect her.

"Wilhemina Venable. I'm in charge here." Venable said

"Of course you are." Langdon said

"You don't sound like you believe me." She smiled

"Why wouldn't I?" Langdon asked and then walked around. "Seems like you've done a wonderful job, don't you agree, brother Vence."

Vence, the one with the neck tattoo, chuckled as he too walked around and looked at the place.

"Indeed, brother. The walls are still standing. Your people are alive and healthy." Vence said "Which is...quite a feat, right brother Kurt, considering…"

"Considering?" Venable asked

"Only that three other Outposts have been overrun." Kurt said in her ear.

The lady jumped a little before glaring at him. She didn't even see him move. Kurt just smiled but with one look from Langdon he backed away.

"And the remaining three won't last through the year." Langdon said with a stern look.

"Why are you three here?" She asked

"Because it's only a matter of time before the same thing happens to you." Langdon said "The good news is there's another facility, a sanctuary. This one's completely impregnable and stocked with enough supplies to last a decade."

"You're here to take us there." She smiled

"My brothers and I have been assigned to evaluate the people here and select the ones most worthy of survival." Langdon explained

"So we could take all of you...or none of you." Vence smirked "Those who make it, live."

"Those who don't...end up like our horses." Kurt darkly smirked

.

.

.

"Okay Racheal...who will you Marry, fuck and kill?" Gwen asked as played with the huntress long dark brown hair.

The girls were in Racheal room as the two were suppose to clean it. When they were done they relaxed and decided to play a game.

"Well we all know that Coco will be the first to kill. And if I ever went that way, fuck Missy. Then...can I just marry myself cause there's no one here that I would marry?" Racheal said

"No, that's not how you play the game." Gwen pouted

Racheal and Missy laughed at her childish behavior. That was before they heard Miss Mead telling all the Greys to hurry up and prepare for dinner. So Missy and Gwen quickly left the room and when Racheal was about to leave Chuck stopped her in the hallway. He was about to say something till the hissing was heard and snakes started slithering out of her room.

"Racheal?" He asked

"That's not me this time." She said

They heard screaming from Emily and the two rushed over with Timothy. When they got there, her room was filled with snakes too. Miss Mead and Fist appeared as they heard the commotion.

"What the hell is going on?" Mead asked

"I thought everything outside was dead." Fist asked

"God knows how deep they went after the blast." Mead said "Maybe they came through the sewage or the ventilation system like the rats did."

Then she started chopping them up.

"Hallelujah. Looks like we got some fresh protein." She smiled

"But...but won't they be contaminated?" Chuck asked

"No. We'll scan 'em." Mead said as she picked up one and examine it. "I don't see any mutations. Boy, this looks like good eating, huh?"

"Well if you want more there are some in my room too." Racheal said

Emily and Timothy's looked over at her with wide eyes when they saw a large snake slither down from the ceiling and landed on Racheal's shoulder. Racheal tensed a little when she felt it.

"Chuck. Please tell me that's you trying to make a move on me." She said

He only shook his head silently as he too saw the snake. Racheal looked to her right and saw the snakes' head staring at her. They both had a stare down till the snake decided to strike. Emily, Timothy and Chuck jumped back at what happened but with quick reflexes Racheal caught its' head before it could and snapped it.

"Damn, do I hate snakes." She said before handing the now dead snake to fist.

It wasn't long till it was dinner. Venable, Mead and every Purple sat at the table why the Grey's served them snake soup.

"I have a rule against eating things with no legs or too many legs." Coco complained

"Oh, right, but you're fine eat something with two legs." Andre scoffed

"And you didn't have a problem when you ate those rats the next day." Racheal smirked

"For the last time, we didn't eat your boyfriends." Gallant dryly said

"Eat it or don't. No one's gonna force it down you." Mead said

"Adversity makes strange bedfellows and worse dinner companions. It's food, and we're starving. We should be grateful for the fruits of the earth." Dinah said

"Well, steamed snake soup is actually quite delicious. It was the centerpiece of a dinner that I attended at the Royal Court in Kuala Lumpur with Gina Lolabrigida." Evie praised

"How much you want to bet that's a load of crap?" Racheal whispered to Chuck.

Chuck held in a laughed and just nodded.

"So, who's in you office?" Emily asked

This seem to caught everyones' attention and looked at Venable.

"I beg your pardon?" She said

"The alarms went off before. Someone came inside." Emily stated

Venable and Mead looked at each other. It was as if they didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Who else is here?" Timothy asked

"All questions will be answered in due course." Venable said "Eat."

With that said everyone took off the lids of their soups but gasped when the snakes became alive.

'_**Racheal, I've found you.'**_

It took everything in her power to not jump when she heard the voice in her head.

'What the fuck?' She thought


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own…**

**A/N: Lemon scene**

After what happened at dinner everyone headed to the parlor room. It was obvious that no one wanted to talk about what happened at dinner. So to kill time Racheal to play poker with Chuck, Missy and Gwen.

"Racheal, what are you doing? The Greys are suppose to work not social with us." Coco scowled

"Fuck off bitch, they already finished their choirs. Besides, these guys are the only ones I know that won't bitch about losing and actually know how to play well." Racheal said

"What did you say?" Coco glared

"Do you want me to spell it out for you or should I say it slowly for your itty bitty brain to comprehend." Racheal mocked with a smirked

Chuck, Andre, Missy and Gwen laughed at Coco embarrassment. If she was a cartoon right now she would be steam coming out of her ears.

"What makes you think that you could talk to me like that? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Coco glared as she stood up from her spot.

"Well one; the world ended so no one give two fucks about you or your money. You properly don't even have anymore so you have no title. And two, even if the world has ended I would still talk to you like this because you spoil rotten bitch that can't do anything for herself but whine and whine and whine." Racheal stated

"I should kick your ass right here, right now!" Coco yelled

Racheal, Missy and Gwen both laughed their asses off when she said that.

"Bitch, please. What are you going to do pull my hair and slap me?" Racheal laughed "I could kick your ass without even leaving my chair."

Before Coco could say anything Venable cane was heard and that made Racheal and the girls sigh. Seeing that their fun was over Missy and Gwen stood up and went to stand next with the other Greys.

"Sit down, Ms. Pierres." Venable ordered

After sending Racheal a death glare she quickly sat down. Racheal just rolled her eyes at her action and waited to see Venable wanted to discuss with them but she said nothing. It was easy to see that she was waiting for someone. Nothing but silence was heard throughout the room. That was until they heard it.

Footsteps.

They were quiet, yet held power.

Then they entered the room. They held a dark present with them as they enter the place. Once they looked at all of them they circled the room till Langdon stood and looked down at Venable. To Racheal it was like watching a new alpha trying to overpower the old one. She held in a chuckle when Venable back down and took a step back. When Langdon took her spot he gazed at all of them again. Racheal could have sworn that he lingered at her a little longer.

"My name is Langdon. And these are my brothers; Vence and Kurt. We represent The Cooperative." Langdon said "I won't sugarcoat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure. Our arrival here is crucial to the survival of civilized life on earth. The three other compounds in Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia and San Angelo, Texas have been overrun and destroyed. We've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they, too, have been eliminated."

"What happened to the people inside?" Timothy asked

"Massacred." Kurt mocked "The same fate will befall almost of you."

"Almost all?" Mallroy asked

"In the knowledge that this very moment might occur, we built a failsafe...The Sanctuary." Vence said

"The Sanctuary?" Coco asked

"The Sanctuary is unique. It has certain security measures that will prevent overrun." He said

"Excuse me, sir." Mead intervened "What measures? Why weren't we given them?"

"Classified." Langdon quickly retorted "All that matters is that The Sanctuary will survive, so the people populating it will survive, so humanity will survive."

His gaze flashed towards Racheal again.

"Who are the people populating it?" Andre asked

"Also classified, however, I have been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us." Langdon said "The Cooperative has developed a particular and rigorous questioning technique we like to call _Cooperating._ I will then use the information gained to determine if you belong."

"What is this? The Hunger Games?" Coco glared "This is bullshit, I paid my way here, and that is the only cooperating I plan on doing."

"If you value your life bitch I suggest that you stop talking. Money won't help you out this time." Vence glared

Racheal swore that she heard him growl.

"Cam down, brother. They don't have to sit for questioning." Langdon said

"What happens if we choose not to?" Chuck asked

"Then you'll all stay here and die." Kurt stated

It only took a second for Gallant to raise his hand.

"I volunteer to go first!" He said

"And so you shall." Langdon said before looking back at the others. "The process should only take a couple of days, so you won't be kept in suspense forever. For those of you who don't make the cut, all is not lost." He took out a tube from his pocket and held it up. "If the worst should happen and feral cannibals come knocking down one of these. One minute, you fall asleep and never wake up. I look forward to meeting each and every one of you."

Before he walked away, Langdon glance at Racheal once more. When they left the room everyone started arguing again about what just happened. Racheal just sighed as she got up and left the room. She was no longer in the mood to argue with anyone. Once in her room she changed out of her dress before heading to the bathroom to take hot steamy bath. After the whole drama thing she needed to relax but also she had a lot on her mind. There was something off about Langdon. He had a demonic aura around him. Not to mention that he and his so called brothers looked familiar, just like when she met Missy and Gwen. Her head doesn't remember but her heart does. She kept trying to remember but nothing came. After a while, she decided to get out and dried herself with a towel. Once she put on her nightgown she laid down on her bed and pulled the covers over her before falling asleep.

.

.

.

After the whole thing in the parlor room the Greys had finished off their chores and headed to bed. Missy was on her way to her room till a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist before pulling her in a hidden hallway. When she was pinned to the wall she looked up and saw that it was Vence, who just smirked down at her. Anger and irritation filled her eyes as she pulled the hand from her mouth and pushed him away. The action just made Vence chuckled.

"What the fuck, Vence?" Missy glared

"I see you've lost your touch, babe." Vence smirked "You used to be more aware of your surroundings."

"I'd like to see how your reflexes are by been stuck down in this hellhole for 18 months." Missy said

Vence just pulled her close to him and capture her lips. Feeling her lovers lip against her made her moan and tried to pull him closer. His hands started to roam over her body. He then squeezed her ass as he rubbed his pelvis against hers.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He said as he started kissing her shoulder.

"I would suggest that we take this in my room but..." She said

"Who said anything about a room...I gonna fuck you right here, right now." He smirked

He turned her around and pushed her against the wall once more, before ripping her clothes off.

"Vence, what the hell, not here." Missy hissed "Venable and goon squad does patrol."

"Then we'll cast a barrel spell so no one will see and hear us." Vence said as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. "I want to be inside my wife now."

Once he released his cock he pinned her once more against the wall before gripping her hips. Before she could debate more he thrusted inside her. He thrusted in and out of her as she kept trying to push him off. Vence grabbed her arms with one hand and pinned them behind her back. He used his other hand to pull her hair back, making her moan louder and arch her back.

"You fucking bastard." She moaned

"Your so tight, baby." He said as he started slamming harder in her. "You haven't had me inside for so long. Looks like we have to loosen you up again." He used his foot to spread her legs wider. "Now that's better." He started thrusting harder and faster, making her moan his name louder.

"Vence, I'm cumming." She said "I'm cumming."

"Cum for me, Missy. Cum for, daddy wolf." He groan

He let go of her hands and hair before grabbing her hips and started slamming into her.

"Fuck. Fuck." She moaned as cum.

He stayed inside her deeper and moved his hips in circle motion before he cum next. Then he pulled out of her and spun her around before grabbing her legs as he slammed his dick inside her hot wet pussy. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrusted in and out of her. Then she started removing his jacket and shirt. He leaned down and started sucking on her breast as she started digging her nails into his skin and dragged them down.

"Missy." He moaned as he thrusted harder inside her. "Did you miss, Daddy wolf? Did baby missed daddy's big dick inside you."

"For 18 fucking months I have." Missy moaned

She gasped when he grabbed her hips and slammed her down on his cock. He thrusted up towards her as he used hand s to slam her back down. Missy started dragging her nails down his chest and kissed him. He ran his hands up her back as she moved her hips slowly. She would slam herself hard down on him and slowly pull back up before doing it again. Then she started biting his lips, causing him to groan and bit her lip back. She started to kiss his jaw and his neck before getting off of him and this time pushed him against the wall. He widely grinned at her action and she started kissing down his tone chest and abs before pulling his pants and boxers down. She then leaned down and put his cock in her mouth. Moaning delight, he immediately grabbed the back of her hair as he thrust inside her. After so many years together she was used to him doing this and it was a good thing that she had a gag reflex.

"That's my bitch." He moaned

He leaned his head back, moaning as she used one of her hands to stroke his dick as she started sucking the head of his dick harder. After a while he started to feel himself getting closer and closer to his next organizam. So he pulled her hair to make her look up at him.

"Stop." He said and pulled her off of him. "Daddy, wants to cum in that pussy of yours."

He pulled her up on top of him again and wrapped her legs around him as he slammed inside of her once more.

"Yes, yes. Cum inside baby, daddy." She moaned as started thrusting harder.

"Hmm, I missed this tight wet pussy of yours." He grunted as he started moving thrusting faster and harder, making her moan. "Tell daddy who still owns this pussy?"

"You do, daddy." She said as she started getting closer to cumming again. "You do, Vence."

He groaned loudly into her neck as he slammed into her harder, he too was getting close. They both started breathing harder and press their foreheads together. He held her close as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you." He said as he buried his face in her chest.

He held her close as she cum on him and a few minutes later he cum after her. After taking a few deep breaths they looked into each other's eyes and pressed their foreheads against each other again. The two just smiled and kissed one another. Vence broke away before taking out a chain necklace that was hidden under his clothes. Attached to it were two wedding rings, a small femmine one and a large one. He unclipped it and took the smaller one off before placed it on her left ring finger. Then placed the bigger one on to his.

"I missed you baby." He said

"I missed you too." She smiled and kissed him once more.

After the hot sex in the hallway Vence had taken Missy to his room. They had sex again for an hour or two before laying down in each other's arms.

"I'm surprised you didn't tried to fuck me when you came in that pallor room." She smirked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Trust babe, the wolf inside me wanted to. But Langdon, controlled me the whole time." He chuckled after taking a puff of his joint. "So how's Racheal doing?"

"The memory spell is still working but she's still herself. Thank our stars for that." Missy smiled before frowning. "I hate lying to her."

"I know babe. But Micheal had to do it." Vence said before kissing the top of her head.

"You know she going to be fucking mad when her memories are back right." Missy smirked

"Yeah, well, Micheal's the one that has to reverse the spell, so that his problem...and funeral if she doesn't kill first." Vence smirked

.

.

.

Vence wasn't the only one that missed the love of his life. In Racheal's room the huntress had fallen into a deep sleep; unknown of the new person in her room. Langdon came out of the shadows and quietly walked over towards her bed. He had cast a deep sleeping spell on her a little while ago as he knew from experience on how much a light sleeper she was. Once he knew that she wouldn't wake up he ran one hand down her cheek before caressing it. He then ran his hand down her neck and then her arm. Oh how missed the feeling of her skin. Fuck, he missed everything about her. So Langdon laid himself down, and curling next to her with one hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He sighed in relief when he inhaled her scent and closed his eyes as he drifted asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own…**

The next day Racheal woke up alone in her room, but for some reason it didn't feel like she was alone a few minutes ago. No matter how much Micheal wanted to be there with her he knew her too well...and he didn't want to get punched in the face. So after making sure that nothing was wrong or and any danger in her room she conjured up some food to eat. She had a craving for waffles today with some bacon and eggs. When she was done she brushed her teeth and started to get dressed. Today she decided to just leave her hair down before brushing it. She knew that there was only one meal a day now so she decided to go to the library to read to pass the time.

While this was going on it was time for Gallant's meeting. After he got up and dressed he was escorted to Langdon's office. Inside the room were the said three brothers'. Langdon was sitting at the desk while the other two were standing behind him. Even though Gallant was attracted to them, he was also terrified of them.

"So how's this work?" Gallant asked

"I'm not gonna tell you what criteria I'm using to grade you. Things you may feel are helpful may be hurtful." Langdon said "Things you may feel will compel rejection may be exactly what I'm looking for."

"So I can't game the system?" Gallant smirked

"If you hedge, I will know. If you lie, I will know. And if you try to trick me, I will know, and this interview will be over, and you will die here painfully." Langdon said "Are we clear?"

Gallant nodded.

"What is your sexual orientation?" Langdon asked

"I'm gay, but I fucked a girl before in high school, and I finished and everything." Gallant stated "She did, too. I think. It's harder to tell with girls. Um...but I'm just saying that I can do that, you know, for-for procreation, if I have to."

Vence mentially scoffed at his answer.

"We have techniques for harvesting genetic material." Kurt shrugged "We still need a woman's womb to incubate the fetus, for now, but your ability to impregnate some poor girl isn't needed."

"Tell me about your anger." Langdon leaned in. "Tell me about your grandmother."

"Why would you put those two things together?" Gallant asked

Neither of the brothers' said anything so Gallant just took a deep breath and decided to tell him the truth.

"Okay. I hate her fucking guts." He said

"Good. Why?" Langdon asked

He explained how his grandmother wanted him to be the prefect gay guy and Langdon used his powers to see into his mind. Inside he saw how the man's grandmother embarrassed him in front other gays' she wanted him to date.

"She's shamed you." Langdon stated "In the past."

This got the man to tense, wondering how he knew that.

"What do you know?" He asked

Langdon smirked as he got up from his seat and sat at the edge of his desk.

"Maybe...I have a file that tells me all your secrets, or maybe I'm sensing something, or maybe I'm just fishing." He said "Tell me who you really are."

"Are you looking for some kind of confession?" Gallant asked

"I'm not a priest. I don't even know if I believe in God. I mean if there was a God, why would he allow the Armageddon?" Langdon said "The concept of sin does seem a bit antiquated. Rules for keeping the chaos at bay. No need for rules anymore; chaos has won."

Gallant seemed to take the bait and explained about what happened on that day. The brothers' couldn't help but mentally agree with his grandmother on how he acted out. He was just a fucking brat but couldn't help but agree that his grandmother was horried bitch.

"And that was the last time she ever tried to tame me." Gallant sighed

"So you like leather?" Langdon asked

"I like a lot of things." Gallant smirked "Can I ask you something. Are you gay? 'Cause I'm getting a real major hit off of you more than for them."

"Does the idea of that excite you?" Langdon asked

"Yes." Gallant said softly "What are you gonna do about it?"

Langdon had to bite back a growl and tried not to roll his eyes as he got up and opened the door.

"Let's continue this conversation another time." Langdon said

"What, that's it? How did I do? Did I get in?" Gallant asked

Langdon said nothing and asked him to leave. Once the man left Langdon let out a shudder and growl while his brothers just chuckled.

"You really know how to lure them in." Vence smirked

"It took every ounce of me not to kill him right then and there." Langdon growled "I need to see my Racheal."

"You can't, we still have a few more to interview today." Vence sighed

"I believe you two can handle it on your own." Langdon glared

"We sense lies, yes but we can't see into other's minds." Vence said and smirked "Don't worry she's on the list."

Knowing that they are right Langdon bit back a growl and told one of the Grey's to get the next member.

During the last few hours Racheal has done everything she could to keep her mind from being bored. It even helped when she had someone to talk to. For that it was Chuck. They were walking down one of the many hallways and when they passed by Gallant's room they heard a lot grunting and moaning. A part of her wanted to see what was going till Langdon came into view. He smirked at her when she blushed at him.

"So...who's next?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yours. Shall we." Langdon said.

He held out his hand for her to take but she just scoffed at him and walked passed him. Langdon smirked before looking at Chuck with a glare before following her. When they reached the office she saw that it was just the two of them. From what she heard from the others all three of the brothers were in all of the meetings.

"So where are your brothers?" She asked

"It's just us." He said

"Aren't I just lucky. Try anything and I'll castrate you, understand." She glared

"Crystal." He smirked "Please sit."

The two sat down across from each other and just stared.

"So...how are we supposed to do this? She asked

"There's no need to. My brothers' and I have already decided that you will be joining the Sanctuary." He said

"What?" She asked, that was not what she was expecting.

"You are just the kind of candidate that we need. You are a survivor Racheal and a warrior. You have great instinct and inteligentes that we need." He said

"And if I refuse?" She asked

"You won't." He said before his face got serious. "I'll make sure of that."

Just like he thought she didn't take that well and went to attack him. She was the one that trained him after all and was able to keep up with her. So with every punch and kick she swanged at him Micheal was able to block each one and got a few fits. He even slammed her on his desk and wrapped her legs around his waist and pinned her arms above her head. Seeing her in this position he couldn't help himself and kissed her roughly. The moment his lips met hers snapped in her mind and started kissing him back. This made Micheal smile as he let her arms and wrapped his around her waist to pull her closer to him. He pressed his length against her pelvis, making her moan. Racheal was confused as she couldn't believe that she wasn't fighting back. In her mind she knew she didn't know this guy but her heart and body left like it knows him.

"Who are you?" She muttered as she continued kissing him.

"You know me, my cherie." He smiled as he started kissing down her neck.

The heat got them and Micheal started to take off her dress. She didn't know how he did it but within seconds they were half nake. He leaned down as he was taking one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it. She started moaning his name as she started gripping his hair. When he was done sucking her nipple he pulled back to blow on it. She gasped as she pulled his hair again. She leaned back on the desk as he started kissing down her body. He grabbed her hips and started digging his teeth into her left thigh. When he finished marking her he placed one leg over his shoulder as he started eating her pussy. Racheal did her best to not be loud as she knew that bitch Venable or her goons would hear. Micheal, on the hand, wanted her to scream. He wanted her to scream so loud that everyone in the outpost knows that she's his. He licked up her clit and moved his tongue around faster before he slid two fingers in her.

"Fuck." She whispered and grabbed a hold of his hair again. "Micheal. Micheal. I'm getting close."

He groaned as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. He started moving his tongue faster as he felt her delicious pussy tighten around his fingers. Then he slid another finger, making her body tensed more.

"Harder." She moaned

He moved his fingers faster and harder as he looked up at her. Seeing her like this reminded him of the old days. Like how he would go down on her when they were alone in the classroom, which happened to be the one they were in now. He would make her feel alive when he fucked, fingered or blow her as they do role plays.

He pushed his fingers deep in her as he rubbed them against her G spot. She moaned his name as she started to release over him.

"Fuck." She whispered as she tried to catch her breath.

Micheal watched her as he licked and sucked her juice off his fingers. He leaned down and placed his fingers in her mouth. He groaned when she started sucking them. How she was sucking them made him want her suck something else. He didn't know how much he could take.

After seeing inside his mind, she pushed him away a little before cupping his face and roughly kissed him. Then she cupped his cock, making him growl.

"I'm only doing this because I haven't fucked anyone since I got here." She said "The men in this place is either gay or just not my type."

Micheal darkly smirked as he pulled her in another heated kiss.

"Good. Or else I would have killed them if you did." He huskily whispered

She pulled down his boxers before getting on her knees and took a hold of his dick. She licked the dick as if it was a lollipop for a few minutes before sucking it.

"Fuck." He moaned

He pulled her hair as he pushed her further.

"Suck me harder Racheal. Harder and faster." He whispered

He was in bliss when he felt her doing just that. His breathing was getting heavier as he was getting close. He grabbed the back of her head as he started thrusting inside her mouth.

"Swallow, Cherie." He smirked

Their eyes locked on to each other as he continued throat fucked her harder and faster. He found that damn sexy and because of that he came inside her mouth. She started sucking him harder as she swallowed each drip of his cum. When she finished he got hard again. She saw this and smirked as she got up and pushed him down on the chair. She straddled him as she placed his hard cock inside her. Once he was inside she moaned at how he fitted perfectly in her. Not wanting to wait he grabbed a hold of her hips he pulled her up before slamming her back down. He did this again and again fucked her harder and faster. With each thrust it was harder for her from moaning loud.

"Moan loud for me, cherie. They won't hear you." He said between thrust. "Moan and scream my name all you want."

"Micheal! Fuck! Micheal! Just like that!" She moaned

Her grip around the chair tightened as she leaned up head back from powerful thrust.

"Does it feel good, Cherie?" He asked as he quickened his pace. "Have you missed my cock filling your perfect pussy? I know I have. I've missed everything about you." He grabbed her breast roughly and started sucking and licking one. "You perfect soft breasts, your pouty lips, your firm ass that I want to fuck after this and your pussy that fits perfectly around my cock."

He tightens his grip on her hips as he fastens his thrust and pounds her hard.

"Don't stop! I've missed this!" She mewed as she held him closer.

She didn't know why she said that but like before it felt like her heart and body knew him.

"Does your pussy miss my cock?" He teased

"Yes. It does. Just like how I missed sucking it, and milking it dry." She whispered huskily in his ear. "Maybe later, we should try 69."

"I love it when you talk dirty." He smirked "Yes, we will but later, my love. Once everyone is asleep. But right now, let us enjoy this moment."

After a few more rough thrusts they both released at the same time. Unable to hold herself she collapsed on top of him. Both were smiling as they were trying to catch their breath.

"Wow, that was...amazing." She whispered

"It's perfect." He smiled

She looked up at him and she couldn't help but kiss him again. When they broke apart she combed her fingers through his golden hair. She was wondering why she felt complete with him, how having sex with him felt right and perfect.

"How is it that you know me? How is it that my heart and body knows you when I have never met you before?" She asked

"Soon, my Cherie. Tomorrow morning will be clear." He smiled

She smiled back at him before the two continued kissing each other lightly. After looking at the time he groaned as their timing was up. If he kept her here any longer they would suspect something. He didn't want that bitch Venable to give her a hard time.

He moaned as she got off of him. Both of them wanted to have another round but they couldn't right now. They used magic to clean themselves before redressed.

She was about to leave but he pulled her back, kissing her one more time.

"You better stop or we'll never leave this room." She whispered before giggling. "Amazing, I have been so uptight and bitchy lately and all I needed was a dick to fuck me."

"Well, I am glad it was still mine." He smirked "Are you sure you haven't had fun with Missy or Gwen?"

"If you haven't come and fuck me, another day or two I might have." She smirked

He gave her a lustly smirk as he kissed one more time. He didn't like sharing but there are times when he wouldn't mind a threesome, as long it was with another girl. But not tonight, tonight was just about them.

"Till tonight, my Cherie." He smiled

With one last kiss he opened the door for her and walked back to her room. She did very well as she put on her annoyed face as she walked passed the guards. He would have smirked at her performance but instead kept on a blank stare. That was until he heard his beloved hellhounds barking at the intruders that dared enter his room. He chuckled as he heard the screams of Emily and Timothy but didn't bother he had to get ready for Venable's meeting.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own…**

After a few minutes Venable arrived for her meeting but Langdon and the brothers weren't around yet. So to pass the time she fixed one of the chairs that was crooked.

"You have a gift for making the ugly look presentable." Micheal said

She turned around but stepped back a little when she saw two all black huskies by Langdon's side.

"Where did those filthy creatures come from?" She asked

"They are my protectors, sent by my father when I was young. Never leave anywhere without them." Langdon smirked and petted the male one. "Beautiful creatures. And the last of their kind too. Not an ounce of radiation in their bloodstreams."

Venable was a dog person but could tell that something wasn't right about them. She just didn't like how they were looking at her, as if she was food for them.

"Order on the outside does wonders to keep the chaos safely on the inside." Venable said

Micheal walked towards her with his hellhounds by his side.

"My brothers and I are onto you. You've created your own rules in here. I understand why. I'm sure it was impossible to resist the temptation of making this place over in your image, especially when you thought that no one who knew any better would ever be around to notice." He glared

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." She lied

"Complete abstinence? Punishable by summary execution?" He listed

"I received my orders in an encrypted communique from the Co-op before all communication lines went down." She glared

"Do you have it?" He asked

"No, I do not. The orders were to destroy it after I read it." She lied

"Odd. Kurt did you order this?" He said looking behind him where Kurt was coming in. "After all you were the one that was instrumental in drafting all of the directives in regards to the running of the outposts."

Kurt walked around with a lollipop in his mouth and had an amusing smirk. Venable never understood how this brother always had candy with him.

"Nope. Not at all. Why the fuck would I agree to that?" He said

Seeing that she was caught in her lies she decided to insult them. Making them think that the head people trusted her with more information than with them because of their gender. This just amused them. In the end Micheal ended up humiliating her by getting her vulnerable about her disease. Thinking that they had an understanding she thought she had passed but Langdon humiliated her again, telling her she hasn't. Before he could taunt her more Ms. Mead knocked on the door and asked for Venable. The brothers just chuckled after she left.

Ms. Mead informed Venable about what Gallant's grandmother saw. The old bat caught her grandson having sex with an other man in an all black latex suit. She tried to get a name from Gallant but he won't talk. Venable believed it had to be one of the brothers. So Ms. Mead took Venable to interrogate Gallant some more but he wouldn't tell even with all the whipping. Though, in his mind he did believe that it was Langdon that fucked him.

Since he wasn't talking they decided to leave him chained up as his punishment. After an hour, he was no longer alone.

"In seconds, we can destroy everything humanity has built over thousands of years, but we will never be free of the desire to be cruel to our fellow man." Langdon said as he walked in the room.

"It wasn't so bad. Could have brought out the cat-o'-nine-tails, and I still wouldn't have ratted you out." Gallant winked

"Ratted me out?" Langdon asked "For what?"

"You know. For coming to my room the way you did." Gallant smirked "In fact, all I could think about was our time together while they were having a go at me."

Having enough of this, he decided to crush him.

"I've never been to your room." Langdon said

"Right. And that wasn't you in the rubber suit giving it to me." Gallant chuckled

"Let me be as clear as I know how to be. I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on Earth, and you almost are." Langdon said coldly "It's not because you're not physically attractive. It's your neediness. Your desperation to be seen and loved. The hole you need filled isn't in your face or your ass." He stood back and circled him. "It's in your heart. You're pathetic. I can see why your grandmother is disgusted by you."

"You don't know anything about my nana." Gallant said

"Why else would she report you?" Langdon chuckled "Make them do this to you. I'm sure she hoped they would put you out of your misery...and hers."

"That's bullshit." Gallant said

"She's the reason you're staring at a death sentence. She would do anything to increase her slim odds of getting out of here. You know she hates your guts." Langdon taunted

"You're a liar." Gallant glared

"Am I? Perhaps you should go and talk to her about it yourself, then." Langdon said and used his powers to release him.

.

.

.

After dinner was over Racheal was hoping to get some peace and quiet reading in the music room. Sadly that wasn't going to happen as Coco has to open her bitchy mouth again. Like always it had to be about her. It got quiet when Gallant came into the room. They all noticed his abscess at dinner but Venable wouldn't say anything. Racheal looked over at his grandmother as she had tensed and was the most surprised to see him.

"Surprised to see me breathing, Nana?" Gallant said as he poured himself some water. "They usually shoot people for fucking. Or...did you not remember that when you turned me in?"

"No hard feelings, darling. I want to live, and the only way to achieve that is to get rid of these eleven little Indians who stand between me and that golden ticket out of here." Mrs. Gallant smirked

"Um, we're sitting right here." Coco glared

"It's not my fault that you can't control your carnal urges." Mrs. Gallant scowled

"You have lived!" Gallant yeled before whispering. "I...haven't."

"Oh, yes, you have. You have crammed ten lifetimes of failures and screw ups into your 30 years!" Mrs. Gallant glared

"Am I the only one who makes mistakes? Hmm?" Gallant asked

"No. But I'm always the one that has to clean up after you. Let me see. Three stints in rehab on my dime. Fancy lawyers to keep you out of prison. When your grandfather rejected you because of your perverted lifestyle, I took you in. And what did I get back?" She chuckled "Yes, you went and you bankrupted two salons and then you snorted the third one up your nose. I deserve to live. I am the bridge between the past and the future. I mean, when those poor survivors arrive, what do they know about culture and music and art? And I will be there to tell them all about it. One lifetime of me is worth 50 of yours. Humanity may be in a sorry state, but it deserves better than you."

"I should have put you in that motion picture home years ago." Gallant muttered "The only thing I ever wanted from you was for you to love me and accept me. Why couldn't you just give me that?"

"Sorry, darling. It's just not in my nature." She shrugged before walking away.

Now Racheal just felt sorry for Gallant. The woman was a cold hearted bitch than Coco was. Not wanting to deal with anymore soap operas moments Racheal got up and went to her room. Inside her room it was filled with candles and black rose petals everywhere. She smirked when she saw Langdon on her bed half naked.

"No one has slept yet." She said before locking her door.

"After having a taste of you, I couldn't any longer." He said

He got off the bed before pulling her in a heated kiss.

"Purple doesn't suit you, my Cherie. Let's take it off shall we." He said between kisses and started undressing her. "You look so much better in red."

When he got her fully naked he tossed her on the bed before taking off his pants and boxers. She let out giggle as crawled on top of her and roughly pushed his cock inside her. He chuckled when she gasped a little. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started thrusting in and out of her. She moaned as he quickened his pace before pulling him towards her and kissed roughly. Her tongue slid into his mouth as they fought for dominance. He one this round and broke the kiss with a smile and fastened his pace. She rolled them around so that she was on top of him and rocked her hips against his.

"Micheal." She moaned

Her head lull backwards while her hands were on his perfect chesile chest. His hands were on her hips as he continued lifting up and down on his hard cock. This was always his favorite position with her. Yes loved dominating her but having her on top of him as she touched herself has him turned on more. It was the perfect view for him and he loved it. He thrusted it up harder, making her moan his name as she grabbed and squeezed her breast. She was close and he knew it.

"Oh Michael." She moaned

Langdon sat up as he wrapped his strong arm around her thrusted her rougher and violently against him. Racheal couldn't help but scream his name wildly as she wrapped her arms around his head pulling his face into her breast. He wanted to give the best organism ever and when they did this always pushes her over. With one finally stroke she cum over his cock. He thrusted a few more times before he came inside her.

"That was fucking amazing." She muttered as she was trying to catch her breath. "How do you know I like it rough?"

"Cause I know you better than anyone else." He said

"Do you want to do 69?" She asked

"Fuck yes." He smirked

They groaned when she pulled off of him and she turned herself around. After placing her pussy over his mouth she rode his face. She moaned as he started eating her wet pussy before she grabbed a hold of his hard again cock and started sucking. Langdon grabbed a hold of her hips again as he pulled her down harder as he thrust his hips in mouth. She cummed in his mouth first which he gladly ate. For her she was bobbing her head back and forth as he wasn't done. It took a few more bobbing till he spilled his seed in her mouth and she greedily swallowed it all.

All night the two had done nothing but fuck each other. They did it in every corner in the room. They had sex in the bathtub, on the floor, on the wall, her dresser and even in her closet. Not to mention other kinky stuff they did.

Right now, he had her on all fours on the bed as he fucked harder and faster. She moaned as she moved her hips against his. He grabbed her hips to raise her higher and continued to thrust into her. He started moving her hair to the side and kissed her neck roughly. Then he thrusted harder into her that it sent down into bed. He pulled her hair with one hand and wrapped his other hand around her throat.

"You like, my cherie?" He asked

"Yes." She whispered "Fuck yes."

"Good." He smiled "Ready to cum again, my love?"

He pinned her arms against the bed and started thrusting her harder than before.

"Yes. Fuck." She moaned "Fuck. I'm cumming. I'm cumming."

"Cum for me my Cherie. Cum for me as I cum deep inside you."

He moved his hands to her and they intertwined as they both came together. He groaned into her neck as he thrust a few more times to ride out his feel. They both let out a heavy sigh as his body collapsed on hers. He rolled them around so she was laying his chest and the two laid there quite as they tried to catch their breath.

"That was fucking amazing." She said with sleepy eyes.

"Indeed." He smiled

He looked down at her and saw that she was trying to not fall asleep.

"Sleep, cherie. You deserve it." He whispered "I promise, I'll be here when you wake up. And when you do you will remember me. You will remember us."

His words made her drift into sleep. Once he was sure that she was deep asleep he used powers to unlock her memories. The plan was to wait until everyone was dead to do it but couldn't wait anymore. He missed her and wanted her by his side.

The moment was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. He knew who it was so he got up and placed his clothes back on before covering her up. When he opened the door Kurt and Vence were in the hallway and told him of what happened with Gallant and the two lovers Emily and Timothy. Understanding what needs to be done he closed her door before using his magic to lock it on the other side. Once she was secured they went back to their office to talk to them. With his abilities he made sure no one would disturb her as she was regaining her memories. It was time for meetings and each one was the same for all of them. All, but for Mallory. When they talked to her there was something familiar but they couldn't be sure. When he tried to push her she unleashed some kind of power out of her. This got them pissed off as they knew that she was a witch. Not knowing what to do Langdon believed it was time to ask his father for advice.

"May you rise from the void, Father. May your darkness guide me. Power in Satan to overcome my weaknesses" He chanted as he cut himself. "Power in your name to be strong within." As he bled he created a pentagram from it. "I thought I destroyed them all but one survives. I found her. She's here. She will try and take her away from me. I beg for your wisdom. Please, Father! Open my eyes!"

Dark whispered and hisses were bubbling out from the pentagram. Langdon closed his eyes as he nodded to his father's words. When he opened them his eyes turned pitch black.

"Ave Satanas." He smirked

Racheal head tossed and turned in her sleep as all her memories came flooding back. They went all the way back to when she saw her house in flames with her mom inside. There she saw a shadowy figure in the flames with yellow eyes. She knew what it was and swore to kill the demon that killed her mother but it had to wait as she had to live with her grandmother Fiona Goode and aunt Cordelia in New Orleans. There she learned to hunt on the side along with mastering her witch powers. Then she ran away when she was fifteen as she was becoming too powerful. She lived there along enough to know not to trust Fiona as she is obsessed in staying Supreme forever. If someone out powers her she eliminates them family or not.

She did a few hunting jobs here and there in the past year and no time she had a crew of her own. Some were witches and different kinds of supernatural creatures. Things were going well till she went to a huge rock concert.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own…**

**5 years before the Apocalypse**

**New Orleans, Louisiana.**

At Miss Robicheaux's Academy, in the backyard, 15 year old Racheal was sitting down, enjoying the peace and quiet with her husky Midnight. She was drawing in her sketchbook of what she saw in her dreams last night. It was a light sketch but it was a boy around her age but didn't know who it was. She was really enjoying her moment right now that the plants around her were growing unnaturally beautiful. That was until she heard Madison's thoughts about scaring the new girl Zoe when she arrived. Out of the three new girls Madison was her least favorite. She is nothing but a selfish, self absorbed Hollywood bitch. A bitch actor that had her one time fame and she still thinks she's better than everyone. Even with her magic, Racheal always outshined her to put her in place. The other girls were fine and who she could tolerate as they all hated Madison as well.

After hearing the girl screaming for help she decided to put a stop to it. With a sigh she placed her sketchbook on the table and got up. Once inside she used her powers of telekinesis to lift the girls up and pin them against the walls.

"Jesus, Racheal...it was just a joke." Madison groaned

With just a flick of her finger Racheal tore their masks off. When Zoe got up from the table she actually recognized Madison.

"Holy shit are you…?" Zoe asked

"Madison Montgomery, movie star." Madison smirked

"I think you mean, a has been." Racheal said before placing Queenie and Nan down.

"Thanks girl. And shit. When's the last time you made a movie?" Queenie said to Madison

"I'm Nan. Hi." Nan smiled at Zoe.

"Zoe." Zoe said

"Queenie." Queenie said

"Racheal." Racheal said

"Hey, bitch. Aren't you gonna put me down?" Madison glared as she was still pinned against the wall.

"Hmm, I don't know girls, should we?" Racheal asked

"Nah." Queenie and Nan laughed

"Racheal. Come on, put her down."

In one of the hallways was Racheal's aunt Cordelia. Fighting back an eye roll Racheal dropped Madison, literally. The spoiled bitch ended up falling on her hands and knees.

"Is this all of you?" Zoe asked

"At the moment. Cordelia Foxx, Headmistress." Cordelia smiled "All right, girls, there's a van full of groceries in the driveway that needs unloading. I'll show Zoe to her room. Then we meet for Midday Gathering. Let's go."

The girls did as they were told and they waited for them in the gathering room. Racheal was able to get her sketchbook from outside before Madison could do something to it. With Midnight, the loyal husky followed her around and lay down next to her by her chair.

"Over the years, those numbers dwindled." Cordelia said

"Why?" Zoe asked

"We're a dying breed, Zoe. Many of the families who knew they carried the bloodline made a choice not to reproduce." Cordelia explained

"So, what's a Supreme?" Zoe asked

"An average witch is born with a few natural gifts. But in each generation there is one woman who embodies countless gifts. Some say...all of them. She is the Supreme." Codelia stated

Racheal once again fought another eye roll as she didn't believe this theory.

"Are you the Supreme?" Zoe asked

Everyone chuckled as they knew the truth.

"No. I'm just like you. Just a witch. And a teacher. I'm here to help you identify your gifts and teach you how to control them." Codelia said

"She means to suppress them." Qunnie muttered

"Not suppression. Control." Cordelia corrected

"She thinks it's still the 1600's." Madison scoffed

"No. Back then, our kind understood the dangers. Today, so many families know nothing of their ancestry. Too many girls aren't lucky enough to have found us or weren't identified in time for us to have found them. Like the poor Cajun girl just outside Lafayette a few months back. Misty Day." Cordelia explained "She wasn't much older than any of you. And she had a gift, the power of resurgence. Misty could reach into that place between life and death and draw a soul back from the precipice, back to this side, back to life. To some, this appeared to be the God-touched power of resurrection. To others, necromancy."

"What happened to her?" Zoe asked

"The same thing that's happened to women like us throughout the centuries. She was burned to the stake. We are under siege, ladies. Our lives, our very existence is always at risk. Know this or face extinction." Cordelia said

When night came it was dinner time and the five girls sat at the table as Spalding served them. Madison, who always had to put someone down, decided to pick on the mute man servant. He just glared at Madison before gently serving Racheal her food. When Racheal was young she and Spalding showed respect towards each other but she didn't trust him. He may show loyal and respect to her, but his true loyalty lies with her grandma Fiona.

After everyone got their meal Spalding left them alone and Madison decided to get some dish on the new girl. Nan, who can read minds, let it slip that Zoe is here because of her boyfriend. When Madison kept on pushing on the matter Zoe got angry and asked Madison why she was here. Madison explained that she's here because she killed her manager for arguing with her about not hitting her mark. Queenie called her out and Madison used her telekinesis powers to push Queenis' soup bowl on her. Queenie glared as she stabbed a fork into her own arm but didn't feel pain. The pain went into Madison as Queenie was a life size voodoo doll. When Queenie threatened that she would slit her throat if she kept on talking, so Nan and Racheal tried to calm her down before she could. The three girls left to get some fresh air.

"That bitch…" Queenie muttered

"Trust me, Queenie, we all want to kill her." Racheal sighed

Racheal tensed when she sensed Fiona was back. She knew that her time here would have to end soon as she was getting more powerful each day. If Fiona finds out, Racheal that she'll kill her.

.

.

.

Inside the greenhouse Cordelia was making a potion when Fiona showed up. When her mother tried to surprise her she ended up dropping her potion. After cleaning up her mess she whipped up another potion to make Fiona feel better but her mother knew better. It was a sleeping potion to knock her out for a few weeks.

"This will fix you right up." Cordelia said

"Dlia, with her potions and powers. You know, one of my greatest disappointments in life is that you never fully realized the extent of your power." Fiona said "Your sister may have chosen her fathers' lifestyle but at least she extended hers."

"I've done pretty well." Cordelia replied

"You are now the only child of the Supreme. And Racheal is the granddaughter of the Supreme. You both have royal blood in your veins." Fiona stated "You both could be ruling the world.

"Don't act like you care for her. I'm the one that's been raising and caring for her since Elizabeths' death." Cordelia glared "And just like me, we're both happy here in our little kingdom, thank you."

"Yeah, well, your little kingdom is a mess." Finoa scoffed

"Look, why don't you just go away? Racheal doesn't want you here and neither do I. How else do you want me to say it?" Cordelia said in anger.

Fiona didn't have to use her powers to know that her daughter was still mad at her for abandoning her and Elizabeth at an elite broadening school. She also knew that Cordelia blamed her for Elizabeths' death with the demon. Cordelia knew that her mother would do anything to stay alive, even sacrificing one of her own blood.

Cordelia tried to get rid of her again but Fiona wasn't leaving. She had heard about Misty Days being burned to the stake and she wanted to stay to prepare Racheal and the girls.

The next morning, everyone was having breakfast and watching the News. Racheal was one of Lore books when the News lady was talking about a bus crash last night with a bunch of Frat boys. When Zoe walked in and heard this her eyes widened in fear and Madison passed by to turn it off. Both Racheal and Nan looked into their thoughts and saw what happened. From what they saw those frat boys ganged raped Madison and the girl flipped their bus with her powers.

Fiona had made her appearance to the girls and before she scowled Madison for a sloppy job she did with the Frat bus she took them all on a field trip. She took them into town and talked about some witch history. After a little walk into town they ended up following Nan to the musume house of Madame LaLauries. The female racist serial killer from the 1800's that killed hundreds of her slaves, including the Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau lover Bastien. Out of anger Marie killed Madame LaLauries' family and buried her alive. No one knew where she was buried.

.

.

.

The next few days things were normal. Besides the cops showing and suspected Zoe and Madison for the murder of the Frat boys. Fiona had used her powers to control their minds to convince them that they weren't. Then they got a new eye candy neighbor boy about their age, living next door with a bible mother. The guy got the girls attention, especially Madison. When Madison and Nan went over to give the young man the cake that they made. The mother of course didn't approve of them and had to leave. That is when Madison got a new power, as she lit the curtains on fire with her mind. This news got Fiona's attention.

They got a new maid that day too, which happened to be Madame LaLaurie herself. For her punishment she was assigned to Queenie to serve. Later on that night the house got an intruder. Racheal was about to turn in for the night till Midnight got tensed and started growling. This alerted her that something was wrong. She took out her swords and gun that belonged to her mother and went downstairs. Midnight took the lead and they ended up in the kitchen where LaLaurie was hiding.

"What's going on?" Racheal asked

"Bastien. He's come back to kill me." LaLaurie whispered

"Where's Queenie?" Racheal asked

She pointed to the door and Racheal quickly headed out the door with Midnight beside her. When she heard Queenie's crys, Racheal sicked Midnight on the beast. The husky transferred into her hellhound form and tackled the beast down. Racheal looked at Queenie in horror as she saw that the beast had raped her. She glared at the beast and aimed her gun at him. The witch whistled for Midnight to get off him and shot him a few times. Silver had no effect on him so she fought it off. It was strong but she was just as strong. In the end she ended up slicing off it's legs and arms. When it was on the floor, Racheal flipped her sword a little before slicing off the beast head. It wasn't dead but she cast a spell to make sure it couldn't attach itself back before helping Queenie and get her back inside the house. She was able to conjure up another being to help her with Queenie and laid on the bed. When she was sure that she was alone Racheal used healing spells to keep the girl alive. It took a while but Queenie was healed and was still breathing. Seeing that she was going to be okay, Racheal left her room with Midnight and was about to head back to deal with the body till she heard voices downstairs. Sounded like Fiona and Madison had returned home. The young hunter didn't want to deal with them now, so decided to go the back way. That was until she heard Fiona getting hestraical and telling Madison that she has to kill her. But Madsion didn't want to and suddenly the yelling stopped, something hit the ground and it got silent. Racheal knew who was alive but still didn't move as she listened to see who it was.

"Bury her deep. God knows what all that shit in her body will do to the lawn when it comes up in the spring." Fiona said "This coven doesn't need a new Supreme. Needs a new rug."

With her powers Racheal teleported both herself and Midnight in her room. She couldn't hide her powers any longer with Fiona around and knew she'd be next if she found out. So she started packing her things. She made a call to a friend of hers to pick her up but they wouldn't be able to pick her up till tomorrow so she waited.

The next day Fiona found Bastiens body thanks to LaLaurie. Fiona knew her granddaughter did this as she was the only one capable of killing a monster. She didn't say anything but she did send the head to Marie Laveau.

Then suddenly the Witch Council arrived thanks to Nan as she couldn't hear Madison's voice anymore. One by one everyone was questioned about Madison's disappearance. Racheal was going to tell them but it looked like she didn't have to when Nan mentioned that Madison developed news. When the Council asked who else knew about this she told her that Fiona did. So they focused on Fiona but it looked like they couldn't pin her with Madison's death.

When night came Racheal got a text from her friends that they were almost there. While she was waiting, the neighbor boy came by with cookies in his hand. Racheal smiled when he said that they were for Nan. Her smile fell when there was a hard knock on the door and Midnight growled again, warning her that there was danger. LaLaurie opened the door and saw her three dead daughters. They came back as living corpses but they weren't the only ones. The girls looked outside and they saw a lot of walking corpses heading to their house.

"Voodoo work, I say." Racheal muttered

"Alright, everyone get away from the windows. Come on! And kill the lights." Zoe said as she pulled Nan away from the window.

"It's too late. They know we're here." Racheal said "Turning them off now would still lead them here."

"We need Fiona." Zoe panicked and tried to dial her cell.

"You guys, it's a prank." Luke said "They're not even doing anything."

He went outside to talk to them but that was until the dead started attacking a couple teenage boys that saw them. Racheal was the only one brave enough to run out and grabbed Luke. One of the dead tried to throw an axe at him but Racheal flicked it back with her powers and pulled Luke inside the house. When they were inside Racheal ran back upstairs and grabbed her weapons before back down.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked

"I'm not like you girls. I can fight them and hold them off, why don't you hide out upstairs." Racheal said as she strapped all her weapons.

When she was ready she went back outside with Midnight. The hellhound transformed again and when Racheal gave her the command she started attacking the dead. Racheal unsheathed her swords and started hacking them down. A few minutes later one of the deads' head was blown up. That's when her friends appeared.

"Someone called for backup." Missy smirked as she cocked her shotgun.

It took some time but by dawn they were done. The girls were exhausted but they knew that they couldn't rest now. They had to leave soon before Fiona returned. Racheal entered the house once more with her best friend to gather her things. Before anyone could ask her questions she placed them all in sleep. She left everyone notes about why she left and who had really killed Madison. The witch wasn't sure if they'd believe her or take her caution but it didn't matter. Once they were ready they placed everything in Missy's boyfriend's car and they drove off.

.

.

.

**Two years later…**

While the years have passed Racheal had Racheal was in the back of the car with her friend Missy and her boyfriend Vence. Laying down next to her legs was Midnight. Beside them and trying to race them was Vence's little brother Diego and his girlfriend Mew. The young Witch/Hunter couldn't help but laugh at the two brothers' playful rivalry. She didn't see the point or how they could race when they were both dragging R.V behind them. It took awhile but as always Vence won when he entered the line of the ticket booth.

"How many?" The booth man asked

"Three hard rockers in this car." Vence smirked, bringing his shades down a little.

He handed the man their printed tickets and once they were checked out the man gave Vence three wristbands. Once Vence got the wristband he drove over to the camping area. Minutes later Diego was able to park next to them. Just as they were about to set up campsite their friend Kurt appeared out of nowhere.

"What'd up, bitches?" Kurt said "Brownies, anyone?"

"Kurt...it's still early for one of your brownies, pal." Diego said

"Ya, especially if it's that your special made kind of brownies." Vence smirked "We need to save them for the concerts."

Everyone laughed and howled in agreement and continued setting up. During the whole time Racheal kept feeling like she was being watched and how right she was.

In one of the campsites, Michael was carefully watching her and her friends. A month ago after his black mass at the murder house a demon that called himself Azazel came to him. Azazel explained his plan about trying to build up Lucifer's vessel, the army and try to find the fallen angel. Then he explained to Michael about what his father wanted him to do and it started with her. Racheal Helsing, a very powerful witch that could be their deadliest enemy or powerful allile. His job was to try to get her on their side but he couldn't help feel drawn to her. Sure many women around his age were attracted to him but he didn't feel anything for them. When he first saw her his heart started racing, pams sweaty, and his stomach was notts. He just didn't know how to talk to her, he was so nervous.

"Well, we are lucky you got a week here so that should give you enough time to work on your game." Ms Mead said "But from what I can gather on this girl, she's a tough one."

To prove her point, she gestured back to the group they were watching. Michael's hand clenched when he saw a rude man slap Racheal's ass but smiled a little when she knocked him out with one mean punch.


End file.
